Salem's Tears
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: 1650's, Sarah, Salem... These thoughts compel Yugi Mutou to finish high school in Salem, Mass. in order to free herself of these things. After Atemu left to the afterlife, Yugi thought she knew everything of him... She was wrong. Warnings: inside


I have too many ideas! T-T anyway...

This is a Hocus Pocus and YGO cross-over.

Warnings: Lesbianism, sex, genderbending, OCs, (possibly) fictitious (non)Satanic rituals, violence, cursing

Read the prologue and tell me if I should continue.

**(Theme Song) Come Little Children by Edgar Allan Poe**

**_Come little children, _**

**_I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment_**

**_Come little children, _**

**_the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic..._**

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _**

**_1658: In the woods surrounding Salem, Massachusetts (Think of The Village)_**

_"Emily, love, where art thou?"_

_"Over here, Faro-Sarah!" Her voice beckoned me to find her and I did. I saw her tri-colored hair, waving and flying in the breeze. "Faro-Sarah, what took thee so long to find me," she asked, a pout on her cherubic face._

_"I stress my apology to thee, little one," I said taking her hand and laying butterfly kisses upon it. She blushed, the roses in her cheeks spreading. I smirked and gathered her skirts in my hands. Emily gasped._

_"Sarah, what art thou doing with my skirts?" She sounded surprised, but not ashamed, as I laid her on the ground, dove my hand under the soft fabric of her dress, and started to rub her through her panties. A small screech came from her throat, crying out my name, My True Name, longing for release. Merciful in that moment, I pulled off the lacy underwear and opened her pale legs. She attempted to watch as I licked and nipped at her womanhood, thrusting my tongue in and out of that blessed tunnel, but not breaking her virginity._

_"Sarah! I'm going to- Nngh!" I thrust my tongue in faster, playing with her nub as she came, extending the flow of her honey. I drank greedily and I crawled over to kiss her. She stroked my cheek with the shyest of fingers, amethyst eyes glazed. I gather the garment I had shed from her, gathered her in my arms, and walked back to my small house where I live with my sisters. _

_We stood in my room, undressing each other of our petticoats, corsets, and skirts, until all we are dressed in are an underskirt and panties. We lay down in bed, hands on each other, my face in her hair, her face against my bare, pale breasts. She looked up at me._

_"What art thou planning, little one?" She smiled as she suckled on my breasts, drinking my nonexistent milk. "Does thou want milk, Emily?" I squeezed my breasts together provocatively. The girl nodded her head, blushing. _

_I whispered the spell."**Lactis redundo de papilla, affero lactis de liber.**" _

_My breasts swelled slightly, noticable only to me, and I laid my head back to give her access. She greedily drank my milk after hesitantly taking the first taste. The warmth of my body flowed into her. I dragged my hand lazily down the length of my Emily's body until I reached the hem of her underskirt. I spoke more words in my native tongue and ours last barriers of cloth disappeared. We became one..._

_-2-516-843--------------654-684-1-846-1_

_A fortnight passed after our fornication when Emily wanted my sisters and I to join her in Salem. I had warned her of the dangers for years now, that I would be hanged if I entered the village. Anna, Terra, Pippa, and I wore our hooded cloaks. I wore red, Anna blue, Terra green, and Pippa wore a pristine white. When we got to the village all seemed to be at ease... How wrong was I..._

_A mob gathered in front of Emily's house. When we arrived, the oldest, around 93, amongst them shouted out._

_"The witches that hast plagued us for three centuries are these women." His name, I remembered, was Anthony. Anna, the eldest of us, attempted to make peace and justify our appearance._

_"We are here to visit the child Emily. Nothing more." Emily's father emerged from the crowd, my lover caught by her wrist... or more so, presented. Tears streaked down her face, though there was a glint in her eye that wast only there when she wast lying._

_"Are these..." The man cleared his throat and seemed somehow self-concious. "Are these the witches that raped you and stole your virtue?" I don't know what struck me as treachorous, the question or Emily's vigorous nod as her answer. The glint in her amethyst eyes hadst not disappeared. As my sisters and I were dragged to the gallows, to our death, I looked at my oncest love, who sent a victorious smirk back at my pitiful gaze..._

_--3684-416-1-6-6014--1-16-1-65-1-1_

_After my sisters and I sang out our curse, the man in charge of the lever did his duty. In those short seconds of death, legend says, witches and wickens are joined in thought with their lovers. Anna and Terra spoke words of love to each other with their last thought. Pippa sent her love to Serenity, her thirteen-year-old lover. I merely listened to Emily's last thoughts to me as she clung to the man that hadst proposed to her, and wast now engaged to her, a week ago._

_"So long, Atemu."_

_I heard my True Name in her thoughts... What name, who am I, where am I? _

_My neck snapped and all turned black..._

_I was trapped in that cursed gold pyramid again... alone_

_Alone..._

_Without her..._

_The name I remembered for 300 years..._

_Emily..._

* * *

_Sorry if it was confuzzling, disturbing, or anything else I forget to mention._

_Pleasse review._


End file.
